The Motherland
by Mandem54
Summary: After being cast out of Mahoutokoro, told his whole life has been a lie, and dealing with six years of resentment, Hiro flees to his motherland of Britain to deal with his many troubles, the only problem is: Britain has its own problems. What with having to deal with an all powerful Dark Lord, a mere fifteen years after they got rid of the last one. OC/LE. Dark.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; everything is J K Rowling's.

For the first few chapters a level of immersion is required to help engage with the fic.

This fic is unique and is based around an OC who comes to Hogwarts during the Marauders era.

Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Hiro walked down the main corridor of Mahoutokoro on his way to the Headmistresses office as his crimson robes fluttered wildly around him as a breeze from an open window smacked him in the face. Students were forced to quickly adjust to the aggressive winds at the Japanese school, after all, they were at the peak of a mountain on the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima. He watched as a trio of girls with pale pink robes came round the corner, giggling, whispering and gossiping. Their pale pink robes immediately told him that they had recently joined the school, as robes were enchanted to change colour according to the specific students' academic progress. The 12 colours, in order, were: pink, yellow, orange, turquoise, lime green, forest green, dark blue, purple, grey, red, golden and white. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was very proud to have reached his academic level as he wasn't very intellectual, despite this he knew himself to be intelligent, his mind merely saw things in a different, more complex way to others, something that was both a blessing and a curse, although he acknowledged it gave him a certain level of arrogance that evaded most people. He was lucky that the Headmistress has taken such a special interest in him from the start, almost adopting him as something of a surrogate grandson. Before she had, he would often question his own intelligence and wonder if he was stupid, even going as far as doing a muggle IQ test in his anxiety, in which he got 120, but that wasn't an answer he was satisfied with. He recalled how kind she been, like a concerned grandmother, a side that he knew few of her students would get to see, they would only know the stern and strict Headmistress.

"Hiro!"

He turned around to see his best friend and the Head Boy Ryo Tanaka jogging to catch with him, his golden robes conflicting well with his angular, almost harsh appearance. His face was angular and handsome as his shiny black hair fell around his face and framed it, although currently it was sticking to his face in horrible strands, not to mention the smell…

"Enjoy Quidditch practice?" , Hiro asked , anticipating his friends response and not being at all interested in it, although knowing he wanted to get it off his chest.

"No I didn't, honestly how…"

Hiro tuned out of the incoming quidditch rant as he so often did. It was actually quite strange that the two of them were so close, considering they were polar opposites to one another. Ryo was popular, the typical handsome Japanese school boy, extroverted and sporty, while Hiro was more of a trickster. Ryo's grandmother was even the Headmistress making him the ideal poster boy for the school. Hiro however, had slicked back wavy dirty blonde hair, an oval face and a pale complexion with rosy cheeks, making him admittedly quite vain when it came to his appearance. He knew that he had quite a strange skill set academically, although he was a skilled dueler, probably because he and Ryo practiced against one another so often, but the subjects he truly excelled in were Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Enchanting, he knew he was so good at them because he obsessed over improving himself on these three subjects fanatically, while choosing to scrape through the rest, something most of his teachers detested.

"Are you even listening to me?", Ryo demanded crossly, interrupting his thoughts, his eyebrows lowering in anger as he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Would you listen to me if I started ranting about the Kappa?" , Hiro retorted, a smiling uncaringly.

"What in hell is a Kappa" Ryo asked, taking the bait. His mind was simply not as sharp as Hiro's.

"The Kappa is a magical creature native to Japan which…"

"Bored!" Ryo interrupted dramatically, instantly making Hiro annoyed at the rude dismissal of his passion, at least he had the decency to pretend he cared about Ryo's feelings. They walked and talked until they reached the Headmistresses office where they parted ways. They would not see each other again for longer than either of them could imagine.

He walked up to the old wooden door, nodded at the guards on either side of the door who nodded curtly back, and observed the beautifully intricate serpents as they slithered towards the locks on the door, opening it, revealing to him the Headmistresses office. She wasn't in her room, so he guessed she would be on her balcony, feeding her Japanese Dragon. She, like him, was an animal lover. He walked past her desk and into where she kept all her pet reptiles, aswell as his snake Seth, who was living with her snakes at present, as he needed to focus on his final exams. Students left Mahoutokoro at the end of their 6th year, which was the age of seventeen years of age, after their exams. Something seemed different when he entered the balcony, there was a strangely dark aura around the usually comforting room, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from. He walked through the long hall, ignoring the aggressive hisses and noises of the reptiles around him. He pulled back the curtain that led to the next room and that dark aura only became stronger as he stepped over the threshold. out of the corner of his eye he spied a glowing white ball that the darkness seemed to be rolling off in vast waves. Every fibre of Hiro's being told him to get as far away from the illuminating white ball as possible, he ruthlessly suppressed this strange compulsion, believing it to be a strong compulsion charm. He felt the magic from the orb and instantly assumed that the Headmistress was testing him, as she often did. He confidently walked over, ignoring the compulsion, and placed the palm of his hand on either side of the moon like object, he gave a shark intake of breath and a violent shudder, before he felt himself begin to change . He felt his blood warm, his nose became more sensitive and he felt a trickle of blood roll onto his lips, his teeth began to ache painfully, as if he was teething, and his skin turned a light grey while his eyes became an intense dark red.

"Stop!" Headmistress Naiko Tanako ordered authoritively from behind him.

He felt his heart start to beat faster as panic began set in, and a bizarre wild power seemed to course through his veins. Suddenly a terrible thought pushed its way to the forefront of his mind and he gulped in fear.

"Am I cursed?" he blurted out, although he somehow managed to keep his voice strong and hard, not letting any hesitance become known.

"No, Put the orb down." She ordered, her voice wavering. He turned around, something was very wrong he sensed the fright of the Headmistress rather than heard it in her voice, this was definitely not a test he realised.

"What am I?" He questioned.

"You're a wizard" she replied in a calm, kind voice. He wasn't buying it, she was trying to act as if everything was normal but there was something he wasn't being told, and he would find out what it was.

"What more than that?" He pressed, unfazed by her kind demeanor.

The Headmistress didn't answer. She looked suddenly weary, burdened. Hiro sized her up, realising the truth. He looked back at the orb and remembered reading about them in a book about the most rare magical artefacts in Japan, although they were apparently common in Britain. They were mostly used to hold prophecies and poignant last words to loved ones from beyond the grave, but they had other uses. Such as depositing a witch or wizards heritage, so their owner was unable to claim their true identity.

"You took that orb from Filtiarn didn't you?" He accused her, advancing to where she stood on the steps that led to her balcony at the very top of the mountain. Filtiarn was considered by many to be the most evil werewolf of all time, he started his attacks in his homeland of England , but fled after his entire army was wiped out by the Dark Lord Grindelward for refusing to join him, still the stories he had heard about the half breed were equally chilling and oddly inspiring. Perhaps the greatest myth about the werewolf was that he used deception and trickeries in the minds of his opponents, often multiple people's at one time, effectively creating illusions, which he used for traps and tricks that killed and manipulated many people. He had become such a terrorist that the most powerful witches and wizards in Japan were assembled with the purpose to invade his fortress on the island of Torishima, where he fled after he was defeated in England. The beast was finally killed by Headmistress Naiko Tanaka in the invasion roughly seventeen years ago, with the help of her husband, who Filtiarn managed to maul to death in front of her, before she killed him with a powerful blasting curse.

"The orb wasn't the only the only thing you took from Torishima was it?" He asked, Tanaka looked into his eyes, she could deny it no longer.

"No" she briefly paused, before continuing "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a werewolves offspring - abandoned, suffering, left to die. Filtiarn's son."

Hiro was sent reeling by the revelation, he didn't even try to hide his emotions, allowing them flutter across his face. He had assumed that he was the offspring of a lower ranking werewolf who was part of Filtiarn's army, but never Filtiarn himself.

"Filtiarn's son…" he repeated dumbly. He desperately tried to make sense of it all.

"Why? You were knee deep in werewolf blood. Why would you take me?" He asked frantically, desperate for an explanation.

"You were an innocent child" she responded. Hiro could instantly sense the lie, and he suppressed the feeling of outrage that she would lie to him about something so important to him.

"No, you took me for a purpose, what was it?" He demanded urgently. He was panicking now, he felt overloaded but he needed to know the truth. The Headmistress of Mahoutokoro didn't answer, merely looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Tell me!" He bellowed desperately at Headmistress Tanaka, tears glinting in his eyes.

She finally answered, "I thought we could unite our people one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace...through you..."

"What?" He murmured, genuinely heartbroken.

"...but those plans no longer matter." She spoke quietly, but emotionlessly, as if she were discussing something as trivial as what food to feed her dragon for supper.

"So I am no more than another pet to you? Locked up until you might have use of me."

"Why do you twist my words" she replied, irritation creeping into her voice.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" His voice cracked on the last syllable.

"You are my son" she replied , "I wanted only to protect you from the truth".

"Why because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

He couldn't prevent the tears from leaking out of his eyes, except these were tears of anger, hate and betrayal. How could she do this to me he asked himself, she said she loved me, she called me son! All the insecurities he had about his relationships with not only her, but Ryo to, came to the surface in a rage as hot as magma.

"Don't", she tried to stop him.

"It all makes sense now, why you favoured Ryo all these years…" his voice was harsh, and raised in volume with every word that came out of his mouth. He had never wanted to cause someone so much pain. He wanted to hurt her.

"Listen", she tried to interrupt unsuccessfully, doubling over as if he was physically causing her to suffer.

He continued ruthlessly, "Because no matter how much you claim to 'love' me, you could never have a halfbreed become your heir!" He truly despised her. The Headmistress suddenly dropped to one knee, looking very weak and pale, she put her hands out so she could catch herself when she fell. Her behaviour was confusing Hiro, draining his hate, what was she doing? He realised with a jolt that the dark magic from the orb was no longer affecting him, and he came to an immediate and disturbing conclusion: he was doing this to the Headmistress. She was unable to stand because of him, could he be using dark magic on her? Or maybe unwittingly directing the orb's magic onto her. It was a disturbing thought nonetheless. Focusing on the thought of nothingness he let all his emotions met away to the point he was hollow, before finally opening his eyes, and quickly deciding what he had to do.

"Guards! Guards please help!" He yelled, putting as much false desperation into his voice as he could possibly muster. He heard their footsteps as they started running towards the room they were in. He had about twenty seconds. He summoned the orb and Seth and put them, quite unceremoniously into his bag, with an aggressive hiss of protest from his gorgeous viper. He looked down. His robes had turned completely white. He realised that he would have to move away from Japan now he had been expelled. It was like a smack in the face, but he forced those thoughts out of his mind, and focused on transfiguring his robes into his regular red ones, in the hope the guards wouldn't notice, buying him enough time to escape. They burst in a moment later, ignoring him completely, walking straight up to the Headmistress and casting healing spells on her. This was his chance, he walked out her office and ran as fast as he could to his own room that he shared with Ryo, and with a wave of his wand, a black suitcase opened itself in the middle of the floor, before all his possessions neatly folded themselves into his suitcase.

"Reducio" He intoned, as the black suitcase became small enough that he could easily fit it into his bag, which he did. He walked towards the door to leave, before realising what he had forgotten. He walked up to his bed with purposeful strides before setting his wand on the floor beneath, the enchantment he placed so many years ago instantly opened the safe for him as he knew it would, and he took out his muggle wallet, with all his money and identity cards in, and left. He sprinted to the flock of Giant Storm Petrels which took students who didn't board at the ancient school home, and cut the leash of one of them, and separated it away from the flock, ignoring the sounds of protests the others made at their friend being separated from them, and the tugs of the animal likewise in protest. He needed the Giant Storm Petrel to accept him, otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave. He looked down at his robes, they were white again, the transfiguration had worn off, the animal would never voluntarily become tame now, as it was trained to fear white robes, just like the students he thought with a humourless laugh. He jumped as an alarm blurted urgently from the School. They were searching for him, his time limit was quickly depleting and he understood there was only one thing he could do to escape.

"Imperio", he intoned as he forced all his negative energy and shameful desires into his wand as the animal was forced to do his bidding.

Hiro jumped on its back, roughly grabbed the mane of the creature, and kicked off the ground with as much force as he could muster, they glided gracefully of the ground and into the air. He looked back at the Mahoutokoro School of Wizardry and Witchcraft one last time, sentiment becoming his overriding emotion, but he forced it away, and reflected on the most life altering half an hour of his life. He knew his life had changed forever, and tried to plan where he would go, what he would do and how he would do it. He naturally considered England, it was his home country and he even had enough money to make a living in the country he was born in, making It his ideal new home, but a Civil War had recently began due to a rising megalomaniacal Dark Lord. Then again if he was honest, he should return, after all, he was English and his parents, adoptive parents he corrected himself with a grimace, had been living in England when they were killed. He was never told how they were killed, only that they were caught in the crossfire between aurors and the Dark Lords followers, but he was never told who's wand they were actually slayed by, something that massively troubled the blue eyed teen.

He knew he had to go back, and stop running away from his problems. He thought about his heritage and what it meant, he would accept it and become what he was meant to be, the power he had felt when he had placed his hands on the orb was too much to resist, he would embrace it, and do the blood ritual to fulfil his destiny. He willed the animal to move faster, he had to get to the Magical Carpet Transportation site before they heard of what happened at Mahoutokoro, and leave the country in a nonviolent manner. That scenario seemed to be in everybody's best interests.

He arrived at the location ten minutes later and once more, transfigured his robes to red, before he went up to the man at the desk, who ordered him to register his wand, which he did. He was then pointed in the direction of the magical carpets. He couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face as he remembered that Japan had open boarders, anyone could come in and out whenever they pleased without too much hassle. After a few basic security checks, he simply walked up to a carpet, and sat on the surprisingly cushiony material , as it soared forward to return him to his motherland.


End file.
